A Reprieve in the 11th Hour
by sbenton1
Summary: What if Liv and Fitz had someone on their side that believes in their love and wants them to be together even after the election rigging is exposed and Olivia takes the fall. A FanFic story by Sabrina Benton. I don't own anything related to ABC Scandal.


**Chapter 1**

As the President sat surrounded by his advisers, they continued to wrap up the final details on the proposed bill that was set to be presented to Congress in the morning. The negotiations had been exhausting over the past few weeks but he was determined to get this bill to the floor for a vote. Suddenly, the office door opened and his personal secretary hurried her way in. She apologized for barging in handed him a folded note.

"Sir, this is an urgent matter that I had to bring to your attention as soon as possible."

Cyrus looked over at Fitz with concern as he read the note. After reading it, he paused for a moment and then thanked everyone for working so hard.

"Thank you everyone, tomorrow the hard part begins but hopefully we can get enough Democrats on our side to push this through. Go home, get some rest and I'll see you all in the morning."

As everyone gathered their belongings, Fitz made his way back to his desk and Cyrus was closely behind.

"Mr. President, can I assist you with that urgent matter?"

He looked up and glared at Cyrus, hesitant to speak.

"Justice Thornton is requesting an urgent meeting with me tonight at her home. I'll have Lori call her and tell her I'll meet with her in chambers tomorrow instead. I've had a long day Cy and I want to rest up for the battle with Congress tomorrow."

"With all due respect Sir, tomorrow may be too late."

Fitz dropped the note on his desk and turned to walk out of the side door to the Colonnade.

"Mr. President, I know that you have maintained your distance from all of us over the past few months because you no longer trust us, but I think you should take that meeting Sir."

Fitz paused at the door and turned to look at Cyrus. "And why is that?"

"Well as you know, she has been valiantly fighting cancer but it seems she has taken a turn for the worse."

"What do you mean? She looked fine two days ago when the court handed down their ruling on death row errors."

"Yes Sir, but apparently, she has been 'smiling through her pain'. She may be summoning you to let you know that you need to line up a nomination as soon as possible."

"Humph, a nomination for a position she effectively stole along with an election. Or does she want to bargain for a friend of hers to be nominated? Well no thank you, I'm capable of choosing my own nominee. Goodnight."

"Fitz! She's dying and she wants to see you. There is nothing that any of us can do to rectify the lie we perpetrated and I understand why you have shut us all out to some degree but my god man, give her a chance to at least apologize to you or whatever she has to say to you before she dies. You didn't get that chance with your father and that left may things unsaid. She may not have attained her position in the best way possible but she has served you and the American people well so please, give her 5 minutes, hear her out. You've known this woman your whole life, give her the chance to say goodbye."

Fitz paused looking at Cyrus eye to eye. This is the longest and most personal conversation they have had with each other in weeks. He knew Cyrus was right but he has been so consumed with anger and confusion since learning of the election rigging that he didn't care what any of them wanted from him.

"Tom."

"Yes Sir."

"Please inform the agents that I need to go to Justice Thornton's home as soon as possible."

"Tonight Sir?"

"Yes but as low key as possible. I don't want to attract too much attention leaving and all of the press corp may not have left for the evening."

"Yes, Sir. I'll get that in motion now."

"Lori, please contact the justice's home and let her know I will be there shortly."

"Yes Mr. President."

Before Cyrus walked out of the door, he turned to Fitz. "Thank you. I think you both need this for closure."

**Chapter 2**

As the car pulled into the driveway of Verna's home, Fitz took note of the private ambulance and hearse parked out front. He waited for a quick sweep by the Secret Service agents and then exited the vehicle. He was greeted at the front door by a familiar face that he hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Jeannie, it's been a while. How are you?" They hugged one another and Jeannie began to cry.

"Fitz, I mean Mr. President, I've been doing fine until today. Mom asked me to come home but I wasn't prepared for this. I thought she was still in remission and she made it seem she was fine but I see now it's worse than I thought. She has been asking for you and I'm glad you had the opportunity to come. She's resting now but you can go up to her room."

Fitz hugged her again and then made his way up the stairs to Verna's room. As he entered, nothing could prepare him for what he saw. Verna was hooked up to oxygen and IV's and her head was bald. She was having some trouble breathing. She motioned for him to come closer to the bed and she pointed to the seat next to it.

Fitz made his way over to her and sat down in the chair. Verna took in a deep breath and removed the oxygen mask from her face and her nurse Sarah came over to assist her.

"Sarah, can you please leave the President and I alone for a little while?

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you for seeing me Mr. President."

"Verna, we don't need to be formal right now.'

"The title fits you Fitz and you wear it well. I wanted to talk to you and although I know you are very angry at me, I ask that you please give this old broad a chance to apologize for what I've done."

"Verna, I …"

"No. Please, listen to me. I was friends with your mom for a long time, even before you were born. She was an intelligent, kind woman with an unassuming nature. Everyone adored her but she had one weakness which was your father. I saw her fight battles and take up causes that she believed in but with your father she was completely weak. Marrying him seemed to kill that part of her because of his overbearing nature but she could never bring herself to leave him. She always said it would destroy his career and continued to believe that deep down inside there was a great man who could do great things he just had demons to overcome. Giving birth to you seemed to restore that part of her for a little while and she always wanted great things for you. I remember for some time, you were all she talked about and she was determined to make sure you didn't take on your father's bad habits. The night she died in that accident, it was the first and only time I saw a glimpse of the man that she had seen in your dad but in time that went away and the demons took over again. I always felt that he realized in that one night how much he really loved and needed her but it was too late."

Fitz got up from the chair and walked over to the window.

'He didn't love my mother. He took advantage of her and constantly belittled her just like he did me."

"Your father couldn't handle being loved despite his faults. He envied your mom for having capacity to do so and instead of surrendering to love, he fought it because that's all he knew how to do – fight. And that's why he did so well in office, because he didn't back down from fighting for the people."

Fitz turned and looked at Verna.

"Why are you telling this? Why should this matter now? Did you call me here for absolution for my father?"

**Chapter 3**

Verna struggled a little but she managed to prop her self up in the bed and get comfortable.

Fitz came closer in an effort to help but quickly realized that as usual, Verna was stronger than she looked.

"Mr. President, come back and sit down."

Fitz reluctantly walked over and sat back down in the chair next to her.

Verna turned to him and took his hand.

"Fitz, I want to apologize not just for the decision that I made three years ago, but for not believing in you like I should have. The prospect of having power can be blinding to a mere mortal like myself and it kept me from seeing in you what the two women that I have a had the honor to know saw in you."

Fitz looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What two women?"

"Your mother and Olivia. They both loved you unconditionally but more importantly, they were able to see in you what no one else could. Everything about Olivia reminds of your mother. She's beautiful, charming, intelligent and she has seemingly fearless nature but when I first met her, I noticed that as soon as you would walk into the room, she was disarmed by your presence. This happened on more than one occasion and I also noticed how you would gravitate towards her amidst whatever crowd was present. Each time I witnessed this, I knew I was observing a great love in the making between two people in an impossible situation. I kept it to myself but it was intoxicating to watch the love grow between you two and how totally in sync you were. At one point I felt like the two of you could carry the campaign by yourselves and win by a landslide. That's how strong love's draw was between you two. But there is something else I need you to know. When the campaign began to take a turn for the worse, Olivia fought us tooth and nail to not go through with the rigging. Everyday we asked and everyday she said no. She fought that battle for you with everything she had and she threw herself more into prepping you for debates and speeches all the while in an effort to get us and the voters to see what she saw all along."

Fitz abruptly withdrew his hand from Verna's and sat back in the chair.

"Obviously she didn't see it for too long because she still agreed to go along with the plan."

"No actually she reluctantly and through uncontrollable tears, gave in on November 5th. She fought for you until the 11th hour when she didn't know what else to do or how else to save you. You see the rest of us did it for our own reasons and for what we had to gain. We didn't do it for you, we did it for power. But unlike us cowardly thieves, Olivia was the only one who did it because she loved and believed in you even though she knew she would gain nothing and lose everything else as a result. Ever since then, I have watched her carry the pain of that decision everyday hidden in her heart. But somehow she manages to get through each day knowing what she did and why she is forced live without the love she sacrificed. We didn't give up anything for you and we weren't willing to either but she did and if anyone deserves your forgiveness it's her. This is why I asked you here – for forgiveness but not for me, for her. Surrender yourself to the love that you have for her and don't let it slip away because of one mistake. She loves you and I know you still love her. This whole thing seems so minor in comparison to what you both are letting slip away. I've never seen love and passion between you and Mellie and I don't know how you both mange to keep up appearances but have you actually weighed the cost of that lie? Sure Mellie loves her title, your power, and the White House but what will happen once that comes to an end? Will she stay with you? And more importantly, will you be happy? Right now it looks like there is no way out but how about letting love take over and see what happens? Give yourself over to that love you and Olivia found, don't let anger and your own demons stay in control. Everything can and will work out but you have to take that love back in order for fate to step in."

Verna began to cough and gasp for air. Fitz leaned over and assisted her with her oxygen mask. She took in a few deep breaths and removed the mask again.

"Are you going to run for a second term?"

"I don't know yet."

"Fitz for all you have accomplished for the country so far, you have earned a second term. So you see, Olivia's plan actually did work. The American people know who you are and what you have done for them in the past 2 1/2 years but they would have never been able to see it without her sacrifice. So run again and have her by your side where she belongs and the victory will be sweet."

For the first time in months, Fitz felt his own heartbeat. Verna's words were like electrodes from a defibrillator bringing him back to life. He realized in that moment that he was angrier with Olivia than anyone else and that anger was blocking the love he has for her. He never stopped to think about why she would agree to rig the election nor did he ask her but he also didn't realize that she was left with nothing including their love.

Verna began to cough uncontrollably and the nurse came back into the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. President but the justice has to rest now."

Fitz squeezed Verna's hand and leaned down to kiss her on her forehead and looked at her.

"Thank you for everything. And I forgive you. My mom and Olivia were the lucky ones to have you on their side."

Verna smiled at Fitz and watched him leave the room.

Fitz made his way out of the room and down the stairs with Tom and Hal behind him. Jeannie met him at the bottom of the stairs and he immediately embraced her.

"Call me personally at the residence in the White House if you need anything. I'll leave word to put you right through whenever you call."

"Thank you Mr. President. She always thought of you as the son she never had so I knew it was important for her to see you tonight."

**Chapter 4**

Fitz's motorcade was on the way back to the White House but he realized he didn't want to go back. Not yet at least because there was one more thing he had to do.

Although it was late, he gave Tom route change and he informed the driver. He sat back and closed his eyes. The conversation he and Verna had as well as the last argument he had with Olivia three months before played over and over in his head. He now knew that he lost the one thing that was important to him and like Olivia, he gained nothing.

"We're here Sir."

"Thank you Tom, I can manage from here."

"I'm sorry Sir but we have to accompany you on the elevator. We can stay out of sight on the floor but we can't leave you alone on an elevator."

"Okay."

The elevator ride seemed to take forever to get to the 3rd floor. Once there, he walked swiftly to Olivia's front door.

Olivia was sitting up in bed. She had just taken a phone call that brought tears to her eyes. Jeannie had just called her to tell her that Verna died. She sat there frozen with tears running down her cheeks and then, she heard a knock at the door.

It was late and she wasn't expecting anyone. She walked slowly to the door trying desperately to wipe her tears away. She tipped toed a little to look out the peephole and slid down the down to the ground when she saw who was outside and the tears came flooding down.

"Olivia it's me, open the door."

"Why are you here? I thought we said all we had to say months ago so why are you here?"

"Olivia, please, open the door. I need to talk to you. Are you crying?"

She held her head down for a second and then tried to find the strength to stand.

"Livy please, open the door."

Olivia stood on her feet and then rested her head against the door. She needed just a few more seconds to compose herself and then, she opened the door.

He stood there for a moment and looked at her in her pajamas and disheveled hair with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"Verna just died. I just got off the phone with her daughter. I can't believe this. I thought she was in remission."

"I just left her house. I thought she would hang on a little longer."

Fitz walked toward Olivia to hold her. She fell into his arms but then quickly pulled away.

"Why are you here, someone will see you."

He gestured to her that he wanted to come inside and she stepped aside to let him in.

"Livy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I have been so angry with you and I'm sorry that I lost sight of what was important to both of us. I love you. I always have and I always will but I need you to forgive me. I've been taking from you for so long but I never really given you anything in return."

'It's too late Fitz everything got screwed up. I let you down and I can't change what I did. And you were right to expect that from the others but not me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought it was the only thing left to do and I was scared for you so I did it to make you happy and because I felt that you deserved it."

"I understand that now. And unlike everyone else, you did it because you loved me and you truly know who I am. So please forgive me Liv. I can't let you go."

"But you're still married, it will never work."

"Right now, I am more determined to find a way than ever before. And I will but if it means that I will lose the White House, then so be it. I'd rather have a life with you instead."

Fitz reached for Olivia and pulled her in close and she melted in his arms. She was never able resist his touch. He looked down at her lovingly and dried her tears. She turned her head up to look him in the eyes and at that moment, she saw the man she fell in love with. He then moved in closer and they began to kiss.

He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom and continued to kiss her. He never broke his stare as he laid her down on the bed. He in turn laid down beside her and held her close. Just the feeling of her in his arms was enough and he knew he didn't want to leave any time soon. He held on to her as she began to cry again. She couldn't believe all that was happening. Verna was gone but he was there with her as he should be. The warmth of his body was soothing and he caressed her gently to ease her tears. The sound of his heartbeat next to hers became the perfect symphony to her ears and with each note, she drifted off to sleep.

As with every morning, he alarm was set for 5:30am. and as it was sounding off, she awoke to realize he was still there. She reached over and turned of the alarm and gently nudged him.

"I heard it – I'm awake. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but you have to go. The press starts coming in around 6am."

"I know I was just enjoying these last few minutes."

They sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Fitz leaned over to put on his shoes and Olivia got up to get his coat. He rose to his feet and she helped put on his coat. She adjusted his tie and then wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her in close.

They stood there for one minute holding each other. And then he looked down at her.

"I have an extremely busy day ahead but keep me up to date on everything for Verna and I will be back tonight."

"You don't have to, I'll be fine."

"Olivia, I will be here – for you. No more being apart. We will make this work."

"But Mellie …."

"Is my problem and I will solve that as well just have faith in us. Everything will fall in to place as it should. We have love on our side and that's all we need."

He held her hand as they walked to her door. He turned around and kissed her passionately holding her tight.

"I'll be back later tonight. I love you."

She looked up at him and said, "I love you too."


End file.
